


Your Business is my Pleasure

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Thomas Gibson [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Desk Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, One Shot, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: You work in Quantico with Hotchner and visit him at his office while the rest of his team are away working on a case. You happily distract him from the paperwork.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: Thomas Gibson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154426
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Your Business is my Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hotchner.

_"When pleasure interferes with business, give up business" - Anon_

"Hey there" Hotch looked up from his desk when he heard your voice, a rare smile gracing his lips.

"Hi, what are you doing up here?" He asked, pleasently suprised. 

"Wanted to see my gorgeous boyfriend" you went over to stand by his desk, lightly tracing your finger along the polished wooden surface. 

Hotch narrowed his eyes, "uh huh" he didn't sound convinced. 

"I thought I could come up here and keep you company, since your team seems to be away on a case" the suggestive hint in your voice made him nod his head suspiciously. 

"How thoughtful of you" Hotch stated, monotone and serious, ignoring the way you perched on the edge of the desk, your legs open just that bit too far to be innocent. You looked over him unconsciously, he was wearing the black pants that you loved with a dark blue tie, you bit your lip. 

"So, agent Hotchner" You couldn't help yourself from climbing into his lap, it was his fault that he looked so good in that suit. He didn't try and stop you from straddling his waist and so you made yourself comfortable, throwing your arms over his shoulders. 

"Special agent actually" he corrected. You let your fingers play with his hair, running them through the base of his skull. 

"My apologies, special agent" You were mocking him, but the slight upturn to the corner of his lip told you he didn't mind. "I may have a _slight_ ulterior motive to my visit" you looked in his eyes, a softness contrasting the firm expression. 

"And what might that be, Y/N?" You almost shivered at the way his voice deepened, you'd never loved your name until he started saying it. 

"I was hoping you might be able to relieve my boredom" you said, your hand still playing in his hair. 

"What are you up to?" He asked in that low tone, his hands moving to hold your waist as he looked harder into your eyes, the Profiler's Glare you called it.

"You always assume the worst" you teased. God his hair was still so soft. 

"Because I know you" his response made your eyes widen in an attempt at innocence but your hands fell to his lap and gave you away. You leaned in closer, your lips almost brushing. 

"Is it really such a bad idea?" You whispered, the idea unspoken. You watched Hotch's gaze fall to your mouth when his lips parted slightly, the inner conflict present in his irises.

"We're at work" he breathed out.

"I locked the door" you replied, your lips pressing themselves against his jaw. 

"Windows" Hotch protested weekly as your warm mouth was now on his throat, kissing at all the spots you knew he reacted best too. His grip tightened on your waist and you smirked into his skin at the mini-victory. 

You peeled yourself away from your boyfriend's lap to shut the blinds of his office, blocking the view of the agents in the bullpen. 

"There" you announced, satisfied with yourself you went back over to Hotch, sliding in place in his lap. You looked at his lips, lightly parted and filling you with the urge to run your tongue across his bottom lip. Hotch was obviously a mind reader when he leant forward and kissed you, soft pressure seeking your contact. You leant in and felt his hand hold your lower back. Fuck, he really was an amazing kisser, and you weren't even fully making out, just the feeling of his mouth made your heart stutter. He deepened the contact and you felt his teeth run along your lip, you hummed pleasantly at the pressure of his tongue starting to join the kiss. 

Your hands flattened over his toned chest, appreciating the muscle stretched under his shirt. Fingers danced down his torso until you were resting them on the waistband of his pants, Hotch moaned quietly into the kiss when you cupped his crotch through the material, the warmth of your palm spreading. He pulled back with dark eyes and a growing interest, still he gripped your wrists. 

"We shouldn't" that workaholic side of him was trying to make a good case.

"Ssh you won't even know I'm here" your voice was almost husky at how bad you wanted him, and you knew, you could feel how bad he wanted you too. Hotch tried to keep a clear head when you slid his belt out of its clasp, returning your lips to the side of his neck. You could make convincing arguments too. 

"Oops.." you bit your lip at the pop of his button, eager fingers pulling down the zipper of his fly. 

"I could get fired for this" he whispered. Hotch held your upper thigh while you breached the elastic of his boxers. 

"No, they need you" you argued quietly, "I need you" your fingers stretched around the width of his half hard cock, freeing him from his pants. Hotch's reply died on his tongue when he launched forward to claim your mouth again. This time it was all lip and tongue and suppressed noise when he held the back of your neck and held you against him, you worked his dick in your hand and felt your own arousal building in the pit of your stomach when he bit your bottom lip. You moaned at the feel of him hardening and wanted nothing more than to sink down on him. 

You had to pull back from the kiss to catch your breath but Hotch continued to lick at your throat and collarbone until your eyes rolled back at the suction.

"Aaron" you moaned. 

"Y/N" he fucking _growled_ and if you weren't wet before you definitely were now. He was nibbling at your skin and your hands were clutching at his shirt desperately. You needed to get your underwear off, or pushed aside, fuck you didn't care what happened to your underwear. 

You held his erection and stroked him a few times. "Need you Hotchner" you breathed. Hotch lowered his hands and reached one under your skirt, the feel of his long finger blazing a trail over the heartbeat between your legs made you want to scream. He had the right idea in pulling the crotch of your blue panties to the side, letting two of his fingers dive inside you and make your cunt ache for him. 

"So wet" he moaned, curling upwards and pressing into all the right places. You cursed above him when his palm ground into your clit and you forgot how to breathe. "You're so fucking needy" jesus, his voice made you pulse around his fingers, just the right side of dominant that made you weep for him. 

"Fuck me" you breathed into the shell of his ear, "need you to fuck me special agent Hotchner" his cock was pressing into your stomach and Hotch growled again on removal of his fingers. He helped you lift yourself up in a silent communication, lining up his heavy erection with your entrance. You sank down and he filled you up entirely, the perfect size and shape that almost made you believe in fate. Hotch's breath caught in his throat at the warmth surrounding him, you shifted in your seat and made him groan.

"Aaron" your voice was no louder than a whisper, a soft moan signalling your pleasure. Your middle finger reached between you to circle your clit before you began to move your hips, riding him, shifting up and down and letting him fuck you. 

"Fuck, _Y/N"_ he groaned again.

You moved against each other and produced a rhythm of breathing and moaning and soft cursing. Hotch shifted and pressed you up onto his desk, finding the purchase to fuck into you with pumping hips and a hand on your waist. You were dripping wet and he drilled faster and harder and you struggled to keep your volume to a minimum when you found his hand pushing you back, encouraging you to lay back against the flat surface. 

"Right, right there oh my _god_ -" your voice filtered off into a squeal when his fingers rubbed along your clit, circling the bud and timing his hips with his hand and making you hold on for dear life. "Christ Aaron please" 

"You're so good, so perfect" he praised, his voice strained and sexy as hell, he moaned, "fuck, feel so good" there was an orgasm pressing in your cunt and you needed more, needed it harder. You cried out and slammed a hand over your mouth, though it may have been too late to stop all your colleagues from hearing you. 

"Want you to cum, wanna feel you cum on my cock Y/N" he groaned, Hotch's thrusts became ragged along with his breathing, a thin sheen on his forehead that glistened as he moved. Your eyes rolled into your head, your back arching when he pinched your clit and slammed inside you. 

"Cl-close, fuck, yeah" you whimpered. You held his wrist and moved his fingers from your cunt to your throat, you wanted him around your neck, tight on your throat. Hotch let out a high pitched whine and held you against the desk by your neck. A buzz flooded your body when he squeased against your artery, controlling your oxygen flow and making your cunt do somersaults. Hotch held tight and stars exploded behind your eyes, your muscles contracted deliciously and climax poured throughout your nervous system. You made an inaudible cry of Hotch's name and came hard, clenching around his dick and making him plummet into orgasm. Hotch groaned tightly and ropes of cum exploded inside you, coating you, he thrust forward a few more times before halting with a pant. 

The agent's hands leant either side your waist, holding his weight up and letting the both of you take a minute to come down. He slid out slowly and you felt his cum dribble out of you slightly, you absently reached for a tissue to wipe away the evidence and stood up, straightening your clothes as best you could. 

"That was...wow, I need to get a desk like this for my apartment" you said with a soft smile. Hotch smiled back, he had cleaned himself off as well and was now fully tucked up. "We need to do that more often" 

"Y/N, as much as I love you and your death wish, we barely got away with it this time" he returned, kissing you on the cheek and rearranging his paperwork that had become messed up. 

"Our colleagues might learn something, we'd be holding back if we didn't engage in inappropriate workplace activity" you grinned. Hotch breathed out a laugh. 

"Yes dear" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a comment and lemme know what you think.


End file.
